Known floating skis to be fitted to the feet of a person for moving over a body of water, have a number of drawbacks. One of these drawbacks is their instability, not only when the skis are stationary, but also during motion, due to the fact that the user's legs tend to spread the skis apart, which impairs forward motion and often causes the skier to fall into the body of water. Moreover, due to the wide contact surface of the ski with the water, relative to the small specific power output generated by the skier, drag is an important factor, and therefore, ski speed over water is typically low.